


Over My Head

by SaltySplatoon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 80's, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Office Setting, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue One - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySplatoon/pseuds/SaltySplatoon
Summary: What she first noticed was his eyes. Tired but filled with an air of something. Sadness? Fatigue? Also they had the look of someone who would steady his gaze on you with laser beam intensity. He had looked like he worked nights from the condition he was in. He was shaking hands with a woman with short hair and an all white business suit. Clearly someone above him. His smile was polite enough. Something about it showed he wasn’t used to celebration or anything quite similar. The sharpness of his cheeks sunk into him in a very pleasant way she noted.Blinking back into reality, Jyn was a little astounded at herself. The booze did get to her head a little too much, she thought. Her cheeks feeling very flushed, she felt herself getting way over her head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do an 80's office setting au with the gang post-rogue one heartache. Eventual smut coming but for now have some intense gazing. Im a first time on AO3 so I apologize if i tagged something incorrectly!  
> Chapter titles will all be titled from songs from the 80's or older. 
> 
> Here I Go Again by Whitesnake 
> 
> "Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
> I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
> Oh Lord, I pray  
> You give me strength to carry on,  
> 'Cause I know what it means  
> To walk along the lonely street of dreams"

This wasn’t a planned breaking and entry, premeditated for a more sober days sure, but once you’re the lowest of the lows in your life, holding all your possessions in two bags and your car getting impounded, drinking seems like a good idea. 

It wasn’t the best look, holding a paper bag of booze and looking like hell. She threw back a gulp and wiped away some the booze from her mouth. But it was all she could do given her circumstances. Jyn wandered threw the streets for a good while lights hazily passing through and neon zapping noise above her head till she found herself in front of an office building. His old office building. Staring at very tall building that pierced through the sky what felt like a good minute she lowered her eyes calculating her moves, in an almost idiotic, desperate attempt for shelter, she entered. 

Of course, as boozed up as she may be she knew going through that front entrance was the dumbest idea. She went into a dark alley on the left side of the building which produced an emergency exit. Upon inspection she noticed whoever ran this building did not have anything up to code and despite “Alarmed” warnings, this door beyond actually working. Jyn pushed through not much considering this would have been the hardest part. Sure she was drunk and her movement perhaps heavier she knew which was his old office floor. 

~~~

In another string of luck the offices itself were sans security cameras. With only the elevator lobby having one facing the elevator doors. There was a very apparent festivities as streamers and Congrats! signs hang the walls. 

She never sought to break and enter private property but being familiar with the place, it being the place her father once worked in his architecture and engineering firm she’d run about in her childhood days. Though gone were most of his old office furniture. It was, after all, the late eighties, most of these places get redecorated into whatever was modern at the times. Wether it be darn sentimentality, or just instinct to seclude into the familiar she ultimately found herself in this long 

A corner office grabbed her attention. It used to be his office before. Senior Engineer Galen Erso. She touched the area of the entrance where the plaque had been. Almost confirming that she had at some point a father. The indentations were there. 

It looked like a very fancy office turning on the lights. Complete with a fern and a cocktail shaped lamp. Blinds closed with a pretty nice cushy view from what she could peak through lifting one of the fingers between the spaces. She relieved herself of her duffle bag and backpack on the floor. It seemed like a perfect place to spend a night. 

Noticing there was a door next to the closet, she crouched down and slowly opened careful not to cause any alert attention in case there should be someone on the other side. It was dark like the office she was in but she could tell it wasn’t the same layout. Upon more study she noticed it was a sort of personal kitchenette and shower space just as fancy and modern as the office connecting it. She turned on a light under some cabinets which illuminated the place a bit. 

There was a sink, shower nook in the corner, and a kitchen area with a mini stove top and a microwave and , definitely the place of someone whose work went on into the night.It was very apparent the office belongs to an official business man. Extra dry cleaned packaged button ups collared shirts were found inside a long tall closet from the right side of the room. In case someone needed to make a quick change. Possible this person was so used to making overnight office hours from some long projects they had to be working on. 

The door of this closet held a mirror on the inside for inspection. It was laughable really looking at herself, someone who much never had the luxury to look into a mirror. Probably not since her parents were alive and her mother used to fix her hair up with a shiny turtleshell hairclip whose color she swore she could remember and the perfume her mother wore that she could still smell sometimes when she past certain women on the street lingering her gaze at them almost to see if she could one day turn around and find her on the crowd somehow. Without even noticing it she had her fingers through her hair moving it in an attempt to control her now oily dirty hair. A small grunt of uneasiness was her eventual brush off of fixing her hair.

She couldn’t recall the last time she had a warm shower. Searching the cabinets she found a variety hotel sized shampoo and soap included. There were many there. Enough to not be missed? She pondered the idea. The idea of leaving traces of herself in the sake of the opportunity seem risky. But given she had already committed a felony, a shower wouldn’t be something she would be fined on. There were even towels. Soft towels. Pursing her lips, she immediately brought in her duffle in front of the door to give her time should someone come her way. Then picking the toiletries and towels, she disrobed and went into the shower. 

She sighed into the mist of the hot water, craning her neck about to relieve her tension from her muscles. Massages sound good, despite her never knowing what they felt like from anyone other than herself. She worked the soap into her almost as if she tried to scrub her skin off. When every shower was her last, who knows when you get the ability to smell good again. She was torn between feeling of the shower and hurrying up to not distract attention to her immediate area. The shampoo tingled as it entered her scalp. Looking down she noticed the slightly dark water swirling down the drain which elicited a very slight grimace from her. 

What were normal human relationships like? To have someone to come home to. To have someone genuinely want to be in your life. Comfort and companionship seemed like a dream to her. Something she needed to hide at all times, especially in this city, but felt the need pouring out of her heart now and again.

Stepping out of the shower toweling herself, she searched her duffle for clothes, none of which she can imagine she had washed in a while. A simple oversized band t-shirt would prove the best choice. She had a very simple blanket not for the coldest nights but it’d get the job done. Checking slowly back into the office she had entered in she sat in the desk chair of the office that used to be her father’s. Of course, this wasn’t the same chair or same desk, this was a newer more comfortable office chair. As she gently swung her knees right and left while letting her foot stay on the base of the chair, she observed the desk.

There weren’t any clear indicators of a usual business man’s family portraits. No wholesome nuclear family, no dutiful trophy wife of any kind. Surprising considering the dough this kind of office brings in. She spotted some office notes some of which contained figures to accounts, some reports, clearly things she’s touched on reading furiously at the public library back when she was under Saw’s care, but couldn’t decipher completely. A business card container facing the opposite direction caught her eye. 

“Cassian Andor” she read out loud. As if she wanted to break the silence of the room. It was a really nice card with a slight texture and thickness something someone with a keen eye and sharp attentiveness. The name was actually very nice as well. Something about saying it aloud felt very comfortable. She kept that business card. She really had no idea when it’d be useful to her but something compelled her toward keeping it. She looked through inner drawer of desk. Something non business related peered into her sight. A sticky note inscribed:

Congrats on the Commendation! 

L. Organa 

Sent with a very sincere smiley face. 

Another letter:

M. Mothma

I have known Cassian Andor for about 5 years since his entry level days and I believe he is most fitting to fill the position of Assistant Director to Branch Section 12377. He has preserved and displayed courage and honor beyond his years. I am confident in this new position will not only benefit this company but also his selfless dedication to pursue the goal of the greater good no matter the cost speaks enough than words could ever. He is the man for this job!! 

Signed  
L. Organa 

The last sentence was underlined quite emphatically. This Cassian Andor surely was a dedicated businessman. Placing back the letters, and slowly checking the side drawers she eventually found two fancy frames amongst some files. Frames eventually meant to be hung, she guessed. The commendation that she read about was in one while a photo was in the other. This man given the accommodation was the Cassian Andor spoken about given the fact

What she first noticed was his eyes. Tired but filled with an air of something. Sadness? Fatigue? Also they had the look of someone who would steady his gaze on you with laser beam intensity. He had looked like he worked nights from the condition he was in. He was shaking hands with a woman with short hair and an all white business suit. Clearly someone above him. His smile was polite enough. Something about it showed he wasn’t used to celebration or anything quite similar. The sharpness of his cheeks sunk into him in a very pleasant way she noted.

Blinking back into reality, Jyn was a little astounded at herself. The booze did get to her head a little too much, she thought. Her cheeks feeling very flushed, she felt herself getting way over her head. 

But as soon as that thought crossed her mind she instinctively saw the outter main office lights go on. 

“Yeah he said something about-” and she couldn’t really hear much as the sentence was just dropped. She soon fell to the floor crawling towards the other room filled with her belongings. As soon as she touched the knob for the other door the door swung open. 

“Hey you!” Elicited a response from the man in front of her. As she was apprehended she immediately fought back and kicked him straight to the gut. She sprinted past the door in an attempt to not get caught and boom the next thing she felt was being thrown on her back.

~~~

Jyn awoke to a meeting room very unlike where she was before. Being knocked down into unconsciousness from very heavy drop, she assumed she must’ve been caught and detained. She looked down to find she was still pant and shoeless and sitting on a conference room chair. Her feet dangling in the air slightly from the height of the chair. Heck of a way to wake up. 

Turning as soon as she heard the door open, Jyn faced the direction of the door. There stood a very tall and almost whispy but elegant figure. Very clean and precise, wearing very crisp suit and skirt, Jyn remembered this woman from the picture frame. Noticing this businesswoman was carrying a few items with her, looking at them almost with a subtle entertained smirk. 

Jyn’s stomach sunk when she realized what those items were.

“Now, I have had my fair share of surprises but honestly finding out one of my employees had found a young pantless woman who had snuck into our office at the dead of night in a drunken stupor. Would you like to know what I credit that to?”

Jyn furrowed her brows and looked pensively down at the floor. Embarrassment was beyond what she was feeling. 

“Accidental?” she gulped looking like she was awaiting a scolding. 

“An accident would’ve been if hadn’t gotten caught.” the woman replied walking nearer to her. “This is something akin to destiny. ”

Jyn wincing at her various ID’s she had collected. She had definitely got into deeper trouble. 

“Marisa Kwan,” Dropping the ID, “Janelle Dover, Margaret Smith, Danielle Nicole” Each word emphasized by the clink of plastic to the desk. 

“Now there was something very interesting in this pile.” This woman’s smile being Mona Lisa-esque, “Back years ago the Offices of Krennic-Erso Architectural Engineering Firm were one of the renter’s. In fact they were placed in our very office.”

Jyn watched the woman pace back and forth taunting the ID by slightly waving her wrists as if to make each word more meaningful. 

“Erso, if I’m not mistaken used to have an office here, The very office you had made yourself comfortable at.”

“Listen, there’s been a mistake-” 

“There are no mistakes in this world Jyn Erso.” The businesswoman looking seriously at her in dead honest sincerity and took out her hand to her. 

“We haven’t been formally introduced. Mon Mothma. I work for Reliance Entity Brightness Enterprise Limited. REBEL for short. You’re going to be listening to me if you want what is best for you.”

“Why? What’s in it for me?”

Giving her back her ID she calmly stated, “Because going to jail for breaking and entry will definitely not get you anywhere closer to getting your car out of the impound.”

“How did you know-”

“I have my resources, many resources, in fact we can even get back your car.”

It made no sense. Someone who should have promptly kicked her into jail or at least out in the cold stood in front of her asking her aboard into the company. 

She looked up at Mon Mothma. 

“I’m guessing this won’t come cheap,” Jyn huffed. She knew it was going to involve her father’s research. 

Mon Mothma looked down still in that small smirk.

The door opened once more. “Kay called me about a raccoon breaking into my office-“ 

Opposite of the meeting room was the man she recognized from the photo as Cassian Andor. 

“I’m sorry I’m interrupting something?” Cassian’s eyes lingered a bit bewildered at Jyn before waiting for Mon Mothma’s answer. Jyn pulled her long shirt to cover her as much as possible while looking away from any eye contact.

The businesswoman turned around to acknowledge Cassian. “I’m afraid there’s no need to worry the ‘critter’ has been apprehended.” 

Jyn could see the slight humor in the woman’s tone as she turned back to her. 

“And hired. Welcome to REBEL, Miss Erso.” 

~~~~

 

As Jyn put on her pants and somewhat of her dignity back, she was assigned by Mon Mothma to sign quite a lot of papers to make the hiring official and wait til Cassian and her had finished talking. She was sitting in a little waiting area with a few chairs sitting next to the meeting room door. 

Seeing as she had been somewhat into a very life altering decision very suddenly, Jyn was still processing what had just happened.

“Ah, raccoon.” 

She looked up to see a very tall man, simple face with a somewhat not there eyebrows, blonde clean tucked hair, eating a donut and to go coffee cup. 

Jyn raised a brow. She was way too tired to deal with this. 

He sat next to her and went into continue snacking on his donut. She continued to stare at him expecting him to continue talking but he went on as if she wasn’t even there. 

Door opened to Cassian and Mon Mothma. 

Mon Mothma approached Jyn and gently placed a hand at her back. 

“You will be reporting to Cassian Andor for future projects you’ll be assigned to and any other complaints or assistant please feel free talk to him or me,” giving a quick nod to Cassian before staring back at her, “I’ll be in my office. Good luck Miss Erso. Well, I’ll see you all tomorrow. ” 

Watching Mon Mothma leave, Jyn directed her attention to Cassian, who at the moment, was clearly uncomfortable about the situation. 

“I’ve see you met Kay” his eyes shifted to the seat next to her. “He’s the one who…caught you.”

She turned her neck swiftly to Kay, “You’re the one who threw me to the ground?” 

“You mean we’re keep her?” Kay scoffed ignoring Jyn. 

“You’re our analyst, Kay, aren’t these situations what you’re supposed to prepare for.” 

“You know that’s not how it works.” said Kay dryly. 

“We’re also supposed to meet tomorrow for with the presentation so get to it, I have to attend to something else.” 

Kay shrugs and stands up, 

"I'll get to it. But just so we're clear, this situation," he vaguely gestures to jyn, "is under control?" 

"Yes, Kay .." tiredly answered Cassian.  

"Alright then. I highly doubt this will end well but alright."

Jyn watched Kay leave certainly confirming her doubts of the trouble she'd gotten herself into.

 Noticing she was alone with Cassian, the man whose office she had broken into, Jyn found herself at a loss for words. 

"Mon Mothma has assigned me to get you…ready for the work and sleeping arrangements.”

“Sure.” Jyn sounding unsure of what that mean specifically. “What do you mean?”

He sighed. 

“You need office-appropriate clothes to get anywhere here.” 

She looked down at her wardrobe which consisted of a raggedy oversized band shirt with its oddly shaped holes, blue and dirt colored jeans, somewhat loose fitting high on her waist and dingy shoes she stole a while back. 

He had a point. 

They exited into the elevator, Jyn taking her belongings in hand. 

“Where am I staying at?” 

The elevator doors started to close. 

“My apartment. Except this time you don’t have to break in.”

Somewhat embarrassed to even look at him she could feel the slight smile from that jab as the elevator doors shut. 

~~~~

She furrowed her brows at the Sears catalogue. 

They were inside the department store, in the professional woman’s section, initially he would have left her to her own devices but given the summary of the background by his superior, it just occurred to him she had never really been given a choice as far as style before. 

“Problem?” Finding his own face mimicking hers.

She showed him the catalogue. 

“I’ve never bought this…stuff before…” 

“Ahh.” There wasn’t really much to say as well. He wasn’t the fashion expert. The closest he’s come to doing anything fashionable was buying Kay a piano tie. 

They finally found a worker, who could help them with their situation and after sitting in the what felt like the designated waiting husband chair for a while, Jyn came out with clothes. She was instructed to get her some both professional and casual clothes. 

She was a tiny thing, it surprised him that something so small had such tenacity to survive in the underbelly of the city. But he knew not to underestimate her. This was someone who got through security pretty well. The only reason she was caught was due to Kay strength. He wasn’t even supposed to be there that day but he had left folders in Cassian’s office leading to finding this Jyn Erso inside of it. He was sort of stunned and half awake when Kay called him. It made no sense why a raccoon got into an office 3 stories high. As soon as he walked into the office and a half naked girl was being confronted by his superior. This was more excitement he had in a while, not accounting for the time a pigeon got into the vents. Past initial reaction of someone using his office for personal use and Mon Mothma’s pleasantness toward the situation he couldn’t feel like something akin to the calm before the storm circling around them. He couldn’t comprehend where to stand with her. He’s read the files on her criminal charges. This partnership left him unsure how to proceed, given his initial mission target at the moment is getting her to trust him. His superior Mon Mothma made that crucial to him as they discussed the problem at hand. 

“Who knows she remarked, maybe she’ll want to come aboard once this is all over.”

“Would you give it to her?” he said surprised at the idea. 

“She’s a very rough at the moment, broken and angry, but it wouldn’t have been the first time i’ve hired someone like that.”

He looked down at the counter but brought back to reality from those green eyes looking at him. They were standing next to the counter in front of the cashier. Jyn’s face tho tired and filled with cold sleepless nights spent outside, she had something about her. Inside his stomach wanted to see her at ease. He probably thought it might help with the trust situation, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity to see her smile. 

“Uh. Mr. Andor? The money.”

“Oh. Oh, yes.”

He handed the woman a credit card and he looked at the collection of articles.

“You don’t have a coat?”

“No, I don’t.” Jyn said like she was going to be judged for such a faux paw. 

“Well I’m buying might as well make the most of it.” 

She stood there staring at him at him. 

“It get’s cold in the city at night, you need something that’s going to protect you efficiently against the environment than layering three cotton sweaters-“ he pointed to a black coat and looked at the cashier, “charge me for that one and she’ll pick out the size.”

As the cashier swiped the card on her manual imprinter he could feel those green eyes on him again.

**Author's Note:**

> the credit card swiper machine i refered to is here: https://www.possupply.com/media/catalog/category/4850-CC-Imprinter.jpg
> 
> Also I understand REBEL makes no sense but as the story progresses itll be more clear as to why


End file.
